Marie Josephe d'Autriche
Marie Josephe d'Autriche '''(August 17th, 1679 - October 6th, 1762) was the Queen-Mother of France as the widow of King Charles XI and the mother of reigning King Jean IV. She also served as Queen-Regent of the Kingdom of France from her husband's death in 1706 until her son's majority in 1717. After the end of the regency, she played a relatively minor role in politics, retiring to the Palais du Luxembourg in 1728, where she lived until her death. Nonetheless, she maintained the respect and love of France for many years until she faded into relative obscurity with the people. Her son, King Jean IV, maintained a regular correspondence with her throughout his life, receiving her ideas on governance for many years and offering her his own opinions on matters, for her advice on them. She was respected for her diligence, piety and virtue, as well as her utter devotion to France over everything (for she continued to lead the War of the Spanish Succession against her own father and brothers). She baffled her physicians and the court for her good health and survival to an extremely old age, living to age 83. Early Life '''Birth Maria Josepha Antonia Leopolda Anna was born on August 17th, 1679 to Holy Roman Emperor Leopold I and his third wife, Eleonore Magdalene of Neuberg. From birth, as a daughter of the Emperor, who was also Archduke of Austria, she was entitled to the style of Archduchess of Austria. She was born the third child of the Emperor, and his second daughter, coming after Maria Antonia and Joseph (later Emperor Joseph I). She was immediately of high status, as a daughter of the Emperor, becoming an appealing prospect for betrothals for noble and royal sons across Europe. Education and Upbringing She was brought up at Hofburg Palace alongside her siblings, given the same tutors that her elder half-sister, Maria Antonia had, though Antonia was ten years Josepha's senior, so they did not share an upbringing. When Josepha was three, an agreement was reached between Emperor Leopold and King Louis XIV of France, through which she was betrothed to the young Dauphin Charles of France, meaning she would become the future Queen of France when she was wed and her husband came into his throne. Josepha was an intelligent and kind child. She was often found studying in her chambers, or engaging in polite and pleasant conversation with the courtiers at Hofburg. She became fluent in four languages, German, French, Spanish and even English. She became well known in the Habsburg court for her courtesy and good nature, though she clearly had an ambition and determination around her, unlike many other Archduchesses. She was determined to make a place for herself in the French court, clearly, when her betrothal to the now King Charles XI would be realised. Marriage Her betrothed, Charles, who had become King of France and Navarre in 1686. WIP Category:Queen-Consorts Category:House of Habsburg Category:17th Century Births Category:Regents of France Category:Queen-Dowagers Category:Capetian Dynasty Category:House of Artois